Love & Lucy
by Black Wolf XIII
Summary: The many romantic tales of Natsu and Lucy. All one shots. Nalu.
1. Salamander's Fan Club

Just a little idea I had. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and just to let you know, this is told in Lucy's point of view.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters associated with it.**

* * *

**Salamander's Fan Club**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Magnolia and Natsu, Happy, and I were returning from a small quest.

"Ahhh..." I sighed. "We completed the mission but you destroyed too much. We lost our reward because of it."

"Oh come on," Natsu laughed. "I didn't know it was a flower mill. I probably wouldn't have roared had I known it would explode like that."

"Yes you would," I sighed. "I know you well enough to know you wouldn't care."

"Bwahaha!" Natsu laughed.

Natsu and I stopped when we saw a large crowd, mostly of girls, gathered in front of the gates to the guild hall.

"Wonder what's going on," I said.

"Maybe their more of Loke's ex-girlfriends," Natsu chuckled.

"I'd like to say that's not likely," I started.

"But you can't."

"Aye!" Happy butted in.

One of the girls in the crowd turned and saw Natsu and I.

"Girls!" She yelled. "Look! Look! There he is!"

The crowd turned and ran towards the three of us. We backed up but were forced against a wall.

"Natsu, what did you do!?" Happy yelled.

"Hell if I know!" Natsu yelled back.

"Salamander!" The girls yelled.

"Huh?" The three of us looked at one another confused.

"Is it really him!?" One girl yelled.

"It must be!" Another responded.

"I can't see!" A girl yelled amongst the crowd.

"What's going on!?" Natsu yelled.

"It's Salamander!" A girl in the front said.

"Natsu," I said, "maybe these girls are looking for Bora."

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"That fake Salamander. The guy you saved me from when we first met. He used a love charm to lure girls into a trap. Maybe these are girls who were also affected by his love charm."

"You think so?"

"Salamander-san," one of the girls said coming up to us.

"I think you have the wrong guy," I told her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Yes this is Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, but I think the guy you might be looking for is some else who stole the name Salamander, Bora."

"No way!" She responded. "We got the right guy!"

She pulled out a copy of Sorcerer Weekly and held it open to a full page picture of Natsu. To be exact, it was a picture of him among piles of burning rubble.

"Huh?" The three of us responded again.

"Look missy," the girl said, "I don't think you know who we are."

She held her fingers out in a piece sign.

"And that would be the Salamander Fan Club!" She continued. "My name is Ryuko and I happen to be the club president."

"I can't believe it," Happy said. "Natsu, there are actually girls that like you."

"I can't believe it either," I said.

Ryuko suddenly pushed me aside and stepped up to Natsu.

"Now watch out blondie," she said. "All of us girls want a chance to talk to Natsu-san too you know."

All the girls charged at Natsu at once and I was pushed way far away from him. I could here the girls fighting over who got to see him first, no pushing, and such. I heard girls asking him to sign their shirts, poster, pictures, and one girl even asked him to sign her breasts. Happy flew over to me and landed.

"Looks like we're being completely ignored Happy," I said.

"Aye."

"Look! There's Happy!" One girl yelled.

"Awe. Let me hold him!"

"He's so cute."

"Or maybe it's just me that's being ignored," I sighed. "Natsu! Happy! I'm going home! I'll see you guys later!"

I started walking home and began to think to myself. _I never knew that Natsu had so many fan girls. 'Now watch out blondie. All of us girls want a chance to talk to Natsu-san too you know.' _I felt my jaw clench and my brow furrow._ Whatever! I'm Natsu's partner! They can purr and cue over him all they want but he'll still come back to m...! _I grabbed my hair and started shaking my head.

"What the hell am I thinking!" I yelled.

I walk along the rim of the river, still thinking.

"Hey Lucy!" A guy out on the river yelled. "Be careful!"

For once, I was too angry to respond to them.

I reached my house and walked inside.

_I need a bath to calm down, _I thought.

I ran hot water into the tub and undressed myself. I climbed in and sat down, letting the the water run up to my neck.

_Why am I so upset? _I thought to myself. _Natsu is a famous mage, of course he has fans. I just didn't think so many girls would go after Natsu. I really thought that I... I what? Oh god! Do I like Natsu!? No. No. Of course not. He's just my best friend. Yeah. I'm just a little upset about them hogging my best friend. I think. _

I dunk my head under the water and try to wash my worries away. I came back up and finished scrubbing myself. I pulled the plug on the water and it started to drain down. I began stepping out of the tub and reached for my towel, when it happened.

**"LUCY!" **Natsu ran in with a panicked face.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed kicking Natsu. "Don't just break in!"

He simply turned back to look at me when he blushed a little.

"And don't stare!" I yelled covering myself with a towel.

"I need your help!" He pleaded, completely ignoring the "don't stare" order. "I need to stay the night here!"

"What!? Why?"

"Those girls were everywhere! They even found mine and Happy's house! We split up to get away and he said he would go to Wendy and Carla's."

I started thinking about it for a moment. Then, Natsu stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please Luce. I'll do anything you want."

_Don't let me go _I though. I shook that thought out quickly and tried to shake my blush away.

"Alright," I said trying to sound annoyed, "you can stay."

"Thanks Luce."

He hugged me tight again and I tried quickly to think of something else.

"But... Um... But you..."

"But I what?" He asked.

"You have to cook dinner for us. And I'm not just going to let you order pizza."

He just stared at me for a moment and I tried to keep my stern face on.

"Sure," he shot his signature grin at me. "But I usually make spicy food."

"Just don't make it broiling hot. Now get out so I can get dressed!"

"Sure."

With that Natsu ran off to the kitchen, leaving me alone. I grabbed my underwear and pajamas and stared getting dressed.

_What have I done? He may blow up my kitchen before I'm even done getting dressed. No. I should trust Natsu... Oh god. _

I rushed getting dressed and went to the door of the kitchen and prepared for the worst. I opened the door and was surprised when I didn't see anything destroyed smell anything burning even. Instead, the kitchen smell great.

"I hope you like curry," Natsu grinned.

"Smells good to me," I respond.

"Only 'good'?" Natsu laughs.

Natsu finishes the curry as I set the table. We finished the preparations and sat down for dinner.

"Itadkimasu."

We quickly finished off the curry, more like Natsu ate almost all of it and I had a plate, but oh well.

"Thanks Luce," Natsu said grinning while rubbing his stomach.

"For what? You made the food."

"For letting me stay here while those crazy fan girls are running around of course."

"Oh. Right."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I forced a smile. "Why do y...?"

"Bullshit."

"Huh?"

"Luce I'm your best friend. That means you can't lie about whether or not somethings bothering you."

I smiled faintly at him and then turned away.

"It's all your fan girls that are bothering me."

"Well they are kind of annoying."

"That's not what I meant."

Natsu gave me a strange look that basically asked for me to go on. I took and a deep breath and then continued.

"They're bothering me because you have a whole bunch of girls who are really interested in you. Any one of them would probably be happy to spend time with you. And I was jealous."

Natsu just stared at me a moment before he finally responded.

"You're weird Luce," he laughed.

"Natsu!" I yelled frustrated. "I was being honest with you! The least you could do is be con...!"

I was cut off as Natsu lips crashed into. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other was holding my head to him. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck.

_I can't believe Natsu is this great a kisser. _

Natsu and I finally broke apart to breath.

"You're the only girl I'm interested in," Natsu grinned. "That fan club doesn't really matter to me."

Natsu and I kissed again and with even more passion.

"I love you Natsu."

"Love you too Luce."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This is just the first of the many Love and Lucy chapters to come.


	2. Happy, Late Birthday

**Discalimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

I got this idea after read another fanfic about Lucy's birthdays. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Happy, Late Birthday**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was July the tenth and everyone had just gotten back from the Grand Magic Games the day before. I woke up, stretched my arms, and looked around the room.

_Huh? _I thought. _No Natsu for once. That's a bit of a surprise. _

"Yo! Luce!" Natsu said climbing in the window.

_I spoke too soon. _

"Natsu!" I yelled. "How many times have I told you not to break it to my house!"

"Sorry. Sorry," Natsu said as though he was just trying to get that subject out of the way. "Anyway, get ready to go qucikly"

"Why? Did you find us a good mission?"

"No. I was just hoping to spend the day together today."

I felt my cheeks blush slightly at the idea but shook it off.

"Eh? Like at the guild?"

"Nope. Just you and me. We can go wherever you want to go."

"..."

"What's wrong Luce?"

I just sat there staring at him with what I can only guess was a very confused look.

"Who are you and what did you do to Natsu?"

"I am Natsu," he laughed.

"So what's up with you then? You don't want to go on a mission. You don't want to go hang out at the guild. You just want to hang out. Just you and me. Is that right?"

"What's wrong with just me and you?"

Natsu shot me one of his signature grins and I couldn't help but blush.

"So..." I started again. "Are you trying to kiss up to me for something? Or do you want me to buy you lunch today? What?"

"I was thinking of buying lunch for you today."

I felt my eyebrow raise at this. Natsu hardly ever bought lunch for me. It was usually the other way around.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. "You want to do all these nice things today and I don't know why. Is there something special about today that I forgot?"

Natsu gave me another huge grin.

"Not today no. But, we didn't get to properly celebrate your birthday because of the Grand Magic Games."

We sat in silence for a moment before I felt a huge smile build on my face.

"You remembered!" I yelled hugging him.

"Of course I remembered," Natsu grinned. "We're best friends."

"Alright then," I smiled. "I need you to leave my room for a minute.""

"Why?"

"You can't be in here while I'm changing, that's why."

"Oh, right. I'll meet you out front then."

With that Natsu once again jumped out the window.

"And use the door next time!" I called out.

I closed the window and walked over to my dresser.

_Yes! _I celebrated. _Natsu just asked me out on a date. No wait! Calm yourself down Lucy. Natsu said it was because we're best friends. Yeah. He probably doesn't have any romantic interest in me. But dear Mavis I wish this was a date. Now then, what should I wear? _

I thought about it for a moment and looked to see if one particular dress hadn't gone to the moths in the seven year gap.

_Yes! It is here! _

I pulled out a black dress with white frills, a dress I had first worn when I thought Natsu was asking me out on a date.

_ I hope he'll like it. _

I summoned Cancer and had him fix my hair up. He finished up and quickly and I admired his work in the mirror.

"Thanks Cancer," I said. "I look great."

"Anytime. Ebi."

Cancer disappeared through the celestial gate.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door to meet Natsu. I founded him waiting outside, looking rather impatient. He looked over at me and grinned

"Took you long enough," he laughed.

"Sorry," I said. "I had to get ready."

Natsu looked me up and down and grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"You look great."

I felt my face heat up once again.

"So where do you want to go?" Natsu asked

"Well... I'd kinda like to go see that new romance movie."

"Alright," Natsu said grabbing my hand. "Let's go!"

Natsu stared running in the direction of the movie theater, dragging me along behind him.

"Natsu! Slow down!"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

Natsu slowed down to a walking pass but he still had hold of my hand.

"Hey Natsu."

"Huh?"

"How long are you going to hold onto my hand?"

"Oh, sorry."

He let go and I immediately felt stupid for pointing that out.

Natsu and I kept walking until we eventually reached the movie theater. Just as Natsu had promised, he bought everything for us, tickets, popcorn, drinks, and all. We went in and sat down in our theater. I thought that the movie was great but I could tell Natsu was not enjoying. After the movie, Natsu and I got up and left the theater.

"Thanks for watching the movie with me," I said. "You didn't look like you were enjoying the movie."

"You don't have to thank me," Natsu grinned. "Like I said, this day is to celebrate your birthday. We can go wherever you want or do."

"Alright then. How about the book store."

Natsu twitched just a little but he agreed. We made our way to the store, Book Land, and I started looking around. I found all sorts of books that I liked. Natsu walked not far behind me but he seemed to be very bored.

"Do you want to leave Natsu?" I asked.

"Huh? No. You wanted to come here."

I smiled gently at how kind Natsu was being.

"Thanks," I said.

I grabbed a book I liked and walked up to the counter to pay for it. Before I could reach into my pocket though, Natsu grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"I'll cover it," He smiled.

"Awe," the woman at the counter said, "your boyfriend is so sweet."

"Oh no," I blushed. "H-He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry."

Natsu paid for the book and we left the store.

"Is there anywhere else you wanna go Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Well... How about we go get some dinner?"

Natsu smiled widely at that idea.

"Sure!" He responded. "What do you want? Italian? Chinese?"

"I think pasta sounds really good."

Natsu nodded and we walked to the best Italian restaurant. Once again, Natsu paid for my meal and everything.

_He's really been sweet today. _

We finished our meals and then left.

"That was great!" Natsu said rubbing his stomach.

"Hey Natsu," I said.

"Huh?"

"There's one more place I'd like to go."

"And that would be?"

"Well it wouldn't be a birthday without cake, right!"

"Good point," Natsu grinned.

We immediately headed to the Magnolia Cake Shop. When we enter we were surprised to see a familiar red head in armor.

"Erza?" I asked.

"Lucy? Natsu?" Erza asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, you see..." I started.

Erza had been looking me up and down and the she snapped her fingers like she suddenly understood.

"I see!" She started. "You and Natsu are on a date right."

"N-No!" I responded.

"Luce's birthday was last week," Natsu said with pink cheeks. "And we couldn't celebrate properly because of the Grand Magic Games. So we've been hanging out all day to make up for the day we missed."

"Oh!" Erza said.

She walked over to me and reached out her arms.

_Oh no Erza! Please don...! _

"Happy, late birthday Lucy," she said hugging into her armor.

_It hurts! _

"I know!" Erza said. "I'll go let everyone at the guild know!"

"No wait," I started. "You don..."

"You two come by later!" Erza said while taking off with a whole strawberry cake.

"Guess we have to go by the guild later," Natsu sighed.

"Or else Erza will track us down," I finished. "Let's get some cake first though."

"Aye," Natsu said.

Natsu ordered a slice of spice cake and I got a piece of red velvet cake. Natsu had them put a candle on my piece of cake, which he then lit himself. We sat down at our table and Natsu smiled at me.

"Happy birthday Luce," Natsu said. "Now you have to make a wish."

"I don't really have anything to wish for."

"There must be something."

I thought for a moment and then began to blush at what my wish was. I blew out the candle and prayed my wish would come true.

"So what did you wish for?" Natsu asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Oh come on!" Natsu whined.

"Just eat you cake," I said blushing.

Natsu followed my orders and started digging in.

After we had finished, we headed off for the guild. It was already night time and the stars looked beautiful. We walked until we reached a bridge over the river, but then Natsu grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said looking nervous. "Before we go, there something I have to give you. I need you to close your eyes."

"Sure," I said closing them.

I suddenly felt his hands wrap around me and the warmth of his lips pressed against mine. My eyes opened out of shock and I saw Natsu kissing me. My eyes closed again and I wrapped my arms around his back. We kept like that till we to pull away to breath. I immediately missed the feeling of it.

"I love you," Natsu smiled.

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes began to water.

"Luce?"

I smashed our lips together again but once more had to pull away for air.

"I love you too Natsu," I said.

We stood there holding each other for just a moment before I spoke.

"Looks like you granted my wish."

"What was it?"

"That you loved me back."

Natsu and I kissed once more before he pulled back to speak.

"Happy, late birthday Luce."

The two of us then proceeded to head towards the guild.

"Should we tell everyone about us now?" I asked

"Not yet," Natsu said. "Let's let them drink themselves unconscious about your birthday and then tomorrow we can give them another reason to celebrate."

I laughed and put my head on Natsu's shoulder. Just being with Natsu was the best present I could have gotten.

* * *

I hope everybody like it. And I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. Warmth

I've noticed everyone here thinks of Natsu as having a higher body temperature because of his fire magic. I really like that thought so here's my two cents on the matter. As always, I'm open to constructive criticism and I look forward to your comments. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Warmth**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was the middle of January, and Magnolia had never been colder than it was at that very moment. I removed the covers from my body and immediately felt myself shiver from the intense cold. I quickly got up and hurried into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and fixed my hair, then I went to my dresser and grabbed the warmest clothes I could find.

_I hope the guild's warmer than it is here. _

After I had finished dressing, I went over to the thermostat and checked the temperature.

"Only twenty degrees!?" I yelled. "I must have forgot to turn the heat on last night."

_Well, I'll just turn it on now and let my room heat up through the day. _

I turned the heat up to eighty degrees.

_I think I'll just get food at the guild. The sooner I get out of the cold, the better._

I grabbed my coat and slipped on my boots and gloves and then left to head off for the guild.

The snow had completely blanked Magnolia overnight and I could hear the snow crunching beneath my feet. I stopped for a moment as I heard another set of feet crunching the snow as they walked. The footsteps suddenly stopped and I looked around me but could see no one. I immediately took off I heard the footsteps moving behind me. I stopped again and looked around.

"Whose there!?" I called out scared. "I'm warning you! I'm a Fairy Tail mage!"

I immediately reached down for my Stellar Keys, but I couldn't seem to get the pouch to open. I turned to look down at the key pouch, and almost immediately regretted it, because as soon as I did, a snow ball flew out of no where and hit me in the neck. I felt a shiver go up and down my spine as the snow slid down the back of my shirt.

"Bwahaha!" Natsu laughed. "I got you good Luce!"

"Aye," Happy said.

"Natsu!" I shivered again. "What the hell!? You scared me!"

"Huh? Oh come on, Luce! Let's have a snowball fight!"

"Not now Natsu. I really want to go to the guild, where it's warm. Maybe some other time we'll play in the snow."

"I'll hold you to that!" Natsu laughed.

"Now about you scaring me by sneaking up on me," I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Luce," Natsu pouted.

_Dear Mavis, he looks cute when he does that! _

"Aye. We're sorry."

"Alright. I forgive you."

I then noticed that Natsu was still in his usual vest and scarf and Happy only had a his bag on his back.

"Hey, aren't you guys cold?" I asked.

"Not really," Natsu said.

"How? It's freezing cold out here?'

_Oh wait..._

"I have fire dragon magic. My body temperature is higher than normal."

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"And I'm a cat."

"..."

Both Natsu and I stared at Happy for a moment.

"That's the only reason?" I asked.

"Yep."

I cold gust of wind blew over us and I felt a shiver run over me again.

"W-Well I-i'm freezing," I said. "Can we hurry to the guild before I become a Lucy-cicle?"

"Bwahaha!" Natsu laughed. "That'd be funny looking!"

"I'm serious! You may not be cold, but I am!"

I turned and started stomping towards the guild. I could hear Natsu running up behind me.

"Are you seriously that cold, Luce?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"Alright then," Natsu said.

Natsu then reached his arm over my shoulders and pulled me up against him. I immediately felt myself heat up, whether that be from his high body heat or from the blush I felt creep up my whole body.

"Feel any warmer yet?" Natsu asked.

"O-oh yeah," I stuttered from embarrassment.

"Good," Natsu grinned. "It looks like your cheeks got some color back to them."

"I-Is that so?" I asked nervously.

_Calm down Lucy. _

"You lllllike each other!" Happy said puffing his cheeks out.

"Quiet! Stupid cat!" I yelled.

Natsu and I kept walking till we reached the guild. I hadn't thought of how the members of the guild would react seeing Natsu's arm over my shoulder when we walked in. I realized what would happen all too late though, and when we walked in, some of our friends turned and looked at us. Several of our guild members smiled and turned back to what they were doing, others simply nodded at us and started talking with others, and Mira looked like she was going to have a heart attack from her excitement.

_Oh great. Now everybody will think Natsu and I are together. Actually, I might be okay with tha... What am I thinking!? _

"Hey Natsu," I started blushing, "you can let go of me now."

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh. Sorry."

He grinned before running off, probably to fight Gray.

I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey Mira," I said.

"Oh my Mavis!" She yelled. "Are you and Natsu finally going?"

"N-No."

"Awe..." She grimaced. "So why did he have his arm around you?"

"I was cold," I blushed, "so he tried to warm me up."

"Oh that's so sweet of him!" Mira giggled.

"Come on, Mira. Natsu was just being nice to me. It doesn't mean anything. Anyway, can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Coming right up."

Mira began fixing up a hot chocolate for her friend.

"So how did it feel being held up against Natsu like that?" Cana asked as she came over to the bar.

"I already told Mira that we aren't going out!" I responded. "Now will you guys leave me alone?"

"I didn't ask if you were going out," Cana said. "I asked how it felt to be up against him like that."

I immediately felt myself heat up again.

"That's right!" Mira said.

"It wasn't anything too special," I said. "He was..."

"Tell us already!" Cana slammed her fist down on the table.

"Okay, okay," I said a little scared. "It felt... Nice. It was really warm."

"You really do love Natsu, don't you?" Mira asked.

"N-No! No way! That's not it!" I yelled.

"That tomato red face of yours says otherwise," Cana said.

"Seriously," I said. "I don't like him."

"Fine, fine," Cana said giving up.

The rest of the day was rather normal. Natsu and Gray started fighting, Erza broke them up, and all the guild members laughed.

At the end of the day, I got up and headed back to my apartment. As soon as I had returned to my apartment, I foud the the landlady was waiting for me.

"Uh," I started, "hi, landlady."

"Lucy," she said. "Glad you're here. I have something important to tell you."

_Please don't say my rent increased. Or... Oh no, please don't tell me I'm being evicted! _

"You can calm down a bit. You've done nothing wrong. I merely wish to inform you that the heater broke earlier.

_That's bad! _

"The repair man won't be back till tomorrow to fix it either."

_That's even worse!_

"So be sure you bundle up tonight."

With that final note, the landlady headed to her own apartment. I headed upstairs and opened my apartment door. I immediately felt the cold air blow over me.

_Oh my Mavis! It's worse than it was this morning. _

I went over to my dresser and pulled out my fuzzy pajamas, they are very warm. I decided I wouldn't take a shower tonight, consider that with how cold it was I would probably freeze as soon as I got out. So, I changed into my pajamas and went into bathroom to brush my teeth. As I did, I made some of my "ugly faces", as Happy calls them. After I finished cleaning up, I felt a cold breeze blow into my apartment.

_What the hell? _

I walked into my room to see Natsu and Happy climbing through the open window. I shivered as another breeze blew in.

"Close the window!" I yelled.

"Okay," Natsu shrugged closing the window.

"Oh great," I said shivering. "You let what little bit of heat I had left in here go."

"What's the big deal with it?" Natsu asked.

"My heater is broken! That's the big deal."

"So we just burn something," Natsu grinned while holding up his burning hand.

"Aye. That'll heat your house Lucy!"

"No! You are not lighting anything on fire!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, Luce, I was only kidding."

"Yeah no reason to get mad Lucy."

"Fine," I sighed. "So what do you guys want?"

"To see you of course," Natsu grinned.

"He llllikes you," Happy laughed.

I felt myself blush and I rubbed my head.

"Well you could at least ask to come to house rather than just breaking in."

"Fine. We'll leave."

As soon as Natsu said that I started to think about earlier that day.

"Wait," I said.

"Huh?" Natsu looked back at me.

I felt myself blush deeply at what I was thinking, but it was too late at that point.

"Y-You... You can stay... here... for the night," I stuttered.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"She lll..."

"Don't start cat!" I yelled. "Look! I want you to stay because, like I said, my heat isn't working and... well... I want you to stay to keep me warm tonight."

As soon as I realized what I had said. I turned away and and blushed Erza red. Natsu just stared at me a moment before he responded.

"Sure!" He grinned. "I wanted to stay anyway."

I smiled and then started to yawn.

"Well," I yawned, "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

I turned out the lights and climbed into bed. What I hadn't expected was for Natsu to slip under the covers next to me and wrap his strong arms around my body.

"What are you...?" I asked.

"You said keep you warm. Right?" Natsu smiled at me. "This works doesn't it?"

I felt myself blush and smile.

"Yeah..." I said.

Natsu pulled me in closer to him and I laid my head against his neck.

"This works."

Happy curled up on top of us.

"You..." he yawned, "llllike each oth..."

Happy nodded of Natsu sleep and Natsu wasn't far behind him. I lay there, with my head again Natsu, thinking.

_Maybe Mira's right. I think I do love Natsu. Well, I'll tell him another time. For now... I'm just going to enjoy the warmth... _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey everybody! I hope you all are enjoying the stories. I really hope to get some comments from you guys. I'm always open for constructive criticism. Oh, and just so you know, that promise of a snowball fight is a little hint at what may be coming up. I'm also going to try to right some of these from other people's point of views, especially Natsu's. I don't get why so far I've only written in the girls point of view when I'm a guy, it would probably easier to right as a guys mind set. Oh well. Tell me what you think. Be on the look out for the next chapter soon!


	4. Snow Day!

As I said last chapter, here it is.

* * *

**Snow Day!**

* * *

Natsu's POV

It had snowed the past few days in Magnolia. I mean, a lot of snow. I had stayed the night with Lucy sense her heater had broken and she needed something to keep her warm for the night. Even if it wasn't because she just wanted me to stay with her, I was still happy to be there.

The truth is, I like her. I really like her. So getting to stay the night with her was great, but it what was even better was that she let me cuddle with her to keep her warm.

Anyway, Lucy and I were now on our way to the guild with a light snow still coming down on us. When we final reached the guild, we found everyone inside doing their usual activities. I started walking over to the request board and Lucy went over to talk with Mirajane. When I got to the request board, I noticed a large sign stuck up on it.

"Quests are not being accepted today," I read aloud. "What the hell does that mean!?"

"It's pretty obvious, Flame Brain," Gray said.

"What was that, Ice Stripper!?" I yelled.

"I think you heard me!"

"Are you two fighting again?" A very angry Erza asked.

"N-No," Gray laughed nervously. "We're best friends! We don't fight. Right Natsu?"

"Aye sir," I responded.

I saw Lucy giggling at us and I immediately tried to make myself look frustrated at her for laughing at me. I don't think it worked very well since I was blushing at how cute her smile was. Oh well.

"Natsu," Mira said waving for me to come over to her. "There's too much snow on the roads and on the train tracks. There are any trains leaving Magnolia and it would be too dangerous to try to travel by the roads. I'm afraid nobody can get any jobs till it all clears up.

"Oooh," I said. "Hey Luce."

"What's up?" She asked.

"How's your rent situation right now?" I asked.

"I'll be fine for now," she replied.

"Alright then!" I yelled. "Then let's go enjoy our snow day!"

"Sounds like fun," Gray said.

"Juvia wants to enjoy today with Gray-sama!"

_Of course she does. _

I grabbed Lucy's arm and smile.

"And that means you have to keep your promise, Luce."

"Eh? What promise?"

"You said that we would have a snowball fight!"

"Aye! That you did!" Happy agreed.

"Well I..." she started.

"Come on," I said. "Please, Luce."

I tried to give her my most convincing grin and I swear I saw her blush.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Sounds interesting," Erza said. "Would you mind if I joined in?"

Lucy and I looked at each other and smiled in agreement and then nodded to the redhead.

"I'd like part of the action too," Gray added.

"Juvia wants to fight alongside Gray-sama," Juvia said. "Juvia won't let her love rival steal this from her."

"Sure, Sure," Lucy said nervously.

I grinned at how funny it was when Juvia was jealous. She didn't really have anything to worry about, I already knew Gray had a thing for her. He would probably admit it too if she would calm down about him a bit.

"Natsu-san," Wendy started, "would it be alright if I were to join as well."

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo said excitedly. "Count me in!"

"Bwahaha!" I laughed. "Alright then! Yo! Gajeel!"

"What is it Salamander!?"

"You wanna join us too?"

"Why the hell not," he replied. "I kick your all's asses at it anyway."

"Interesting," Mira said coming over to join us. "I think I'll take today of to join you all as well. Why not make these teams of two?"

"Sounds good," Lucy replied. "How do we decide whose team we're on?"

"Just pick your partner," Mira said. "I'll join Erza."

All of us looked at the two shocked.

"Um," Lucy started. "Are you sure that's fair?"

"Of course," Erza responded. "So long as we don't use magic, it will be fine."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" I said. "I call dibs on Luce!"

I put my arm over her shoulder, probably just out of habit.

"Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!"

"Do you want to be partners, Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked.

"Sure," Romeo said. "And you don't have to say kun with my name."

"So, Gajeel," I started, "whose going to be your partner?"

He simply held up his finger as if to say to wait a moment and the walks away.

"Hey!" I heard Levy yell. "Gajeel! Put me down!"

"Levy-chan!" Jet and Droy yelled.

"Seriously!" Levy continued. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, shrimp," Gajeel said, "but I need a partner for a snowball fight, and you fit the bill."

"Well you could have asked!" She scolded. "I'll be your partner but you have to put me down."

With that, we had five teams ready.

"What can we do?" Happy asked, pointing towards Carla and Lily.

"You all can keep watch to make sure no one cheats using magic," Mira said.

"Aye!" Happy responded.

"Very well," Carla said

Lily simply nodded.

"Alright!" I yelled. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

We had gone to a large field, not far from mine and Happy's house, where we began setting up our own little snow walls in a circle. At first Gray had tried to use ice make to get a better fort, but a swift glare from Erza changed his mind. Not long after we began our battle.

The first shot was when Gajeel decided he had had enough of building his fort and wanted some action. So he lobbed one at me and it belted me in the face. I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it back at him.

I could hear Gray laughing at me over at his fort but he was immediately silenced when Lucy threw a snowball the hit him on the nose.

_That's my girl! _

Then the free for all began. Snowballs flying everywhere, everyone was laughing at the top of there lungs. It was a ton of fun.

While everyone else was still throwing snow, Lucy and I decided to huddled up behind our wall and take a breather. The two of were laughing so hard that we had hardly realized we were holding onto each other. When finally did we both stopped laughing. Lucy looked beautiful. She was still smiling, her cheeks were red, either from the cold or from blushing, and her golden, blonde hair was lined with snow.

_I really want to... _

The two of us started to move towards each other like we were about to kiss, when I realized something.

"It's too quiet," I said.

As though reacting to my words, all of our friends suddenly leapt out and started to throw snowballs at only the two of us. I held Lucy to me, like I was trying to protect her from them. When they finally stopped I tried to act mad but couldn't help but laughed.

"You guys are jerks!" I laughed.

"Yeah," Lucy laughed as well. "Ganging up on us like that wasn't fair."

"Gihee! Well you should have been more focused on the game instead of making out," Gajeel smirked.

"H-hey," Lucy blushed, "we weren't...!"

"Sure looked like it," Gray teased.

After that Gray, Gajeel, and I started to brawl in the snow. Erza broke us apart and the rest of the day we spent making snow angels and snowmen. I tried to make one that looked like Plue to impress Lucy but the snow kept melting in my hands. Gray decided to show off using ice make and made a snow statue of Juvia. Needless to say, Juvia loved it. Romeo and Wendy seemed to enjoy spending time together, they had begun becoming better friends lately, probably because of how close the were in age.

Eventually, everyone decided that they were going to head home for the evening, but I had one last thing in mind for just me and Lucy.

"Hey, Luce," I said grabbing her hand. "There's one last thing I need you for."

"Hey wait, I..." She started.

"Just come on."

I pulled her along with me and started off towards a small lake where Happy and I would usually go fishing.

"Happy," I said going past him, "you can go ahead home."

"Aye sir!"

Happy flew off towards our house and I continued along my way with Lucy. Eventually, we reached the lake which was completely frozen over.

"Natsu, what are we doing here?"

"Skating."

She gave me an odd, confused look.

"You know we need skates to do that right?"

"Well then we'll just slide around."

With that I pulled her out onto the lake with me.

"Woah! Natsu!"

Lucy was yelling as she slid uncontrollably but I grabbed her and held her up.

"Bwahaha. You not very good at this, are you Luce?"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to pull me out like that! W-Woah!"

Lucy started to fall again, But I caught here in my arms and held her up.

"You clutz," I laughed.

"Alright fine! I'm not very good at this now let me go!"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

She gave me a confused look and her face was blood red.

"You've almost fallen twice now. I'm not gonna let you do that again."

Lucy blushed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Fine. But you better not let me fall, Natsu."

"Have I ever?"

We started "skating" across the lake and we never let go of one another. We accidentally skated too far and reached the edge of the lake. The two of us lost our balance and fell into a big pile of snow. Lucy and I looked at each other and then started laughing. We still had our arms wrapped around each other when we stopped laughing.

_Nobody here to interrupt this time! _

Lucy blushed and turned her head away but I pushed on her chin and made her looked. We slowly moved towards each other and pressed our lips together. I tightened my grip around her waist and held the back of her head, running my fingers through her hair. It was my first kiss, not just with Lucy, though that definitely made it better, but all together.

_Why the hell didn't I do this sooner? _

Lucy and I finally pulled away for air. Lucy blushed and smiled gently.

"How was that?" I grinned.

"Amazing."

We held each other tight for a moment before Lucy broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu."

"Huh?"

"I think I might love you."

Did you know it always feels like I have a fire in my chest? I can't explain why it's there, probably because of my magic, but at that moment it suddenly burst into an inferno.

"I..." Lucy stuttered, "I don't know if you feel the same, but..."

I locked our lips together again and she became quiet.

"I love you too, Luce."

We kissed one last time before we got up out of the snow pile.

"Now then," she said, "its rather late, so I better head home."

"Why not stay with me tonight? You heater might still be broken and my house is closer."

She smiled at the idea and nodded.

"Your house better not be as messy as last time I was over."

"It's not. I made sure to keep it clean like you told me to."

With that we walked hand in hand back to my house.

_Best snow day ever, _I thought as I kissed Lucy on the cheek

* * *

Alright! That's another chapter done! I hope you all are enjoying it. I really want to get your guys feedback, so feel free to leave a comment.

**Next Time: **Natsu and the guys have just found all the girls drunk in their resort room. How will Natsu deal with the drunken Lucy?


	5. Affectionate Drunk

Here it is you all. This takes place during the forth Fairy Tail OVA. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Affectionate Drunk**

* * *

Natsu's POV

The Grand Magic Games were coming up in three months, and Fairy Tail had decided that we would not only enter the games, but that we would come out on top. Our goal was to be the number 1 guild in Fiore once again. So, in order to catch up for the seven years we had lost while asleep on Tenrou Island, we split up into groups that would go out and train.

My group ended up being my usual friends, team Natsu I think is what the guild jokingly referred to us as, that being me, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and, we saved the best for last, Lucy. Juvia, Levy, Droy, and Jet decided to tag along with us as well. Our grouped decided that we would go to the beach to train. I loved the idea! Getting to play in the waves, fresh seafood, and, best of all, Lucy in a swimsuit. Yes I've seen her dressed in it before, but it doesn't get old.

Anyway, we decided that for our first day, we would that we would relax and have some fun. Lucy looked amazing in her swimsuit, but soon she and the girls were having fun together, so of course Gray and I started to compete with one another.

Well, after a long day of fun and destruction, yeah the Old Man was going to be pissed at us, the girls had gone to eat and unfortunately Erza made us guys go clean up our mess from earlier that day. Boy, were we in for a surprise when we reunited with the girls though!

We were walking back to meet the girls for dinner and talking.

"Man, what a run down inn?" Jet joked.

"Oh yeah," I said, "last time we went to Akane Beach, we stayed at an awesome hotel."

"Did you forget?" Gray asked. "We got to stay there because Loke gave us the tickets."

_That's right. _

I have kind of a love, hate relationship. I'm friends with the guy because he's nakama, but I have a tendency to dislike him once he starts flirting with my... I mean with Lucy.

"Well," Droy's words pulled me out of my thoughts, "with the way our guild is now, this is all we can afford."

"That aside," I started, "I'm hungry."

_And I want to see Lucy in one of those open robes._

"Alright!" Gray said. "Let's go stuff our faces!"

We opened the door and faced the shock of our lives.

**"HHHUUUUUHHHH!?" **The four of us yelled.

Scattered around the girls were tons of empty booze bottles.

"W-Who did it?!" Gray asked. "Who let the girls have that much booze!?"

"Not enough!" Erza yelled. "Not enough booze!"

"My eyes are spinning..." Wendy said passed out on the floor.

_Who the hell let her have any!?_

"Wendy, hang in there!" Juvia cried.

"Hey, hey, Juvia!" Lucy smiled drunkly. "Let's play!"

"Hahahaha!" Levy laughed. "This is fun!"

_There drunk of their asses! _

"T-The food!" Droy yelled.

"They at all of it?" Jet said.

_I think we have some bigger damn problems!_

"I don't believe this..." I said. "W-Why are you all drinking so much?"

"Hey, Landlady!" Gray yells. "Where'd all this booze-!?"

He was cut off when Erza through a sake cup that hit him in the head.

"Shut up Gray!" Erza growled. "Get over here and drink! Get a refill while your at it... Get us more booze!"

"We need to keep her from drinking..." Gray started but he was cut off when a bottle flew from Erza's hand to his head.

I'll be honest, I squeaked in fear.

"No fair Erza!" Juvia cried. "Gray-sama is Juvia's! All Juvia's!"

_I don't remember him agreeing to that but I won't argue. _

"Let me go!" Erza scolded her.

"Hey!" I heard a tiny voice yell out. "Run like you mean it!"

I turned to see a drunken Carla riding on Happy's back.

_Even the damn cat's drunk!_

"What kind of horse are you!?" Carla scolded.

"I'm a cat..." Happy cried.

"Oy, Oy..." I said. "Even Carla."

I turned to see a drunken Lucy bent on her hands and knees starring at me. Her robe was open on the top of her chest and I got a good view of her breasts.

"Lucy!?" I yelled.

She continued starring at me like she suddenly found something interesting about me.

"W-What do you want!?" I asked startle.

"Wow! There are two Natsus!" She cheered. "Yay!"

_If only you were this happy to see me when you were sober... Focus Natsu! Focus!_

"Lu-chan! _Hickup_!" Levy giggled. "There can't be two Natsu! _Hickup_!"

_Edolas begs to differ!_

I stood there dumbfounded at the scene that was happening in front of me.

"This utter chaos..." I groaned.

Juvia eventually got hold of Gray and started crying about how he didn't look at her in her swimsuit today and how he won't have a drink with her now. I guess she then started trying to drown him or something...

_I really don't get that girl. _

Poor Jet and Droy were caught by Erza, who is far scarier drunk than she is when she is sober. And that sure as hell is saying something. She started scolding them and whacking them around.

_Mavis, she's so drunk she thinks they're Wakaba and Elfman! _

She then threaten to kill the two of them and started standing on top of them to keep them from getting away. Levy just lay on the ground laughing at there situation and I stared in horror.

_Forgive me you two... But for once, I'm leaving my nakama behind. I don't want to face this angrier Erza. _

"Hey," I heard a voice call to me.

I turned to see Lucy hold a piece of tamago (a Japanese friend egg rolled into almost a square shape) on a pair of chop sticks.

"Tamago," Lucy smiled. "Here. Say, 'ah'."

"That doesn't suit you!" I yelled.

_This isn't the normal Lucy at all!" _

Lucy went over to a corner and curled up sadly.

"He's mad at me..." She whined.

_Oh nice going hot head! You just made the girl you like cry! Even if she is drunk! _

"Natsu are you made at me? I was just trying to feed you..."

_That's something couples do, if you were doing that while sober I'd be fine with it, but I am not taking advantage of this. _

"N-No, I'm not made," I stuttered.

"Well then, will you pet me?"

"Pet you?"

"Uh-huh. Pet me right here."

She smiled and point at her neck.

_Damn it, Natsu! Do not take advantage of this! _

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I reached down and started tickling her neck.

"Meow..." she purred.

"AAAHHHHH!" I yelled.

_Don't do anything stupid, Natsu! Don't do anything stupid! _

"Fairy Tail is in a state of emergency!" I yelled. "All men assemble!"

I looked around to see Happy, still being ridden by Carla and being told that he is now a donkey. Gray was pretty much being absorbed into Juvia as she told him how much she loved him. Jet and Droy were lying in a pile under Erza's feet as she yelled out trying to find them.

"All... Down...?" I said.

_I stand alone. The last survivor on our side. _

I didn't notice Lucy coming up behind me and climbing on my back. I immediately felt my eyes widen as her massive boobs pressed against my back.

_Do not take advantage of this! Do not take advantage of your best friend! Do not take advantage of Lucy! Just keep reminding yourself that, Natsu! It'll be over soon enough! _

"Carry me! Carry!" Lucy giggled.

"N-No way!" I said.

_Get your boobs off me before I do something stupid! _

"Then I have to go to the bathroom... Take me there."

_I can't take having those pressed against me for that long! _

"No way in hell!" I yelled.

"Natsu! Hurry up!" Levy laughed. "Go for it!"

I carried Lucy and started running along the hall, looking for the bathroom.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "This sucks!"

"Natsu," she whispered in my ear. "Your back is so warm."

_She will never forgive you if you take advantage of her! You will never forgive yourself! Just get her to tell you where the restroom is and then hurry back! _

"Yeah, those are the flames of my anger," I said.

_I'm starting to piss myself off with how I'm thinking about her. _

"So where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"That door right there."

I stopped in front of the door she pointed at.

"This one?" I asked.

It looked a lot like the other room doors so I was confused. Lucy then pulled a key from her robe and opened the door.

_Wait... Is this? _

She dragged me in the room with her and closed the door behind us.

"This isn't the bathroom!" I yelled.

"Sorry. I lied! It's my room! I just wanted you and me to come here together!"

_Mavis damn it! This is getting harder! _

"Hey, Natsu..." she purred while pressing her cleavage against my arm. "Do you lllllike me?"

"You have no damn clue..." I said.

"So then... do you want to do... that?"

_I keep telling myself: "Don't do it!", "Don't do it!", "Don't do her!", but my dick is telling me: "Do it! Do it! Do it!" And... I already know which one I'm going to listen. _

"I'd really like that..." I said.

She pushed her breast against my chest and leaned in to kiss me. I moved closer to her but went past her lips.

"But I think I'll wait to till its the real Lucy talking rather than the booze," I whispered in her ear.

"So... You don't like me?"

"That's not it. I love you, Luce," I kissed her forehead and then looked her straight in the eyes. "And that's why I can't take advantage of you."

Lucy smiled halfheartedly and then yawned.

"I'm sleep, Natsu," she said.

"Alright then," I picked her up and placed her on her mattress.

"Goodnight, Luce," I whispered.

"Goodnight,, Natsu..." She yawned. "I love you..."

I walked out of her room and locked the door behind me. I then slumped down and moaned.

"Why the hell is making the right choice so hard?"

With that I walked back to where the other guys were probably still suffering at the hands of the drunken girls.

_I hope Gray is having better luck with Juvia. _

* * *

Sweet! Two chapters in a single day! Thank you snow days! I hope you all like this one as well. And now for the preview!

**Next Time: **Tartarus had shown us that we weren't as strong as we may have hoped for. We had been able to defeat them, but most of us had nearly lost our lives in the process. Natsu, fearing that he wouldn't be strong enough the next time someone like them came along, had Gildarts take him out on a Decade Quest. The two would not only try to finish the quest in less than a year, but Gildarts would put Natsu through the most intense training of his life. I've spent this year, waiting for Natsu to come back. -Lucy


	6. Year Apart

This was just an idea I had a while back. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Year Apart**

* * *

Lucy's POV

One year. That's twelve months, about fifty-two weeks, and 365 days.

One Year. That's how long Natsu and I would be apart. That's how long it would be till we returned to Fairy Tail.

It all started after the war with Tartarus. Fairy Tail had ultimately won the war, but many almost lost there lives in the process. Gildarts had returned to help finish the war, but even he had his struggles against Tartarus. It devastated all of us to imagine how powerless we would be if anyone stronger than Tartarus ever appeared.

Natsu, more than anyone, was scared that he wouldn't be able to do anything the next time someone tried to destroy Fairy Tail. That's when Natsu made a decision.

* * *

"Gildarts!" Natsu had said.

"Natsu," Gildarts responded, "I know you want to fight, but not..."

"No! I don't want to fight you!"

Everyone in the guild stared at Natsu. His face was determined but with different emotions shadowing just behind it, fear and sadness.

"I want you to train me!" Natsu yelled.

He then did something none of us expected. He bowed his head and started crying.

"I don't want to imagine what could happen if someone even stronger than Tartarus appears... That's why I need to be stronger next time! I want to protect my nakama!"

I felt my eyes water and my heart begin to sink.

_Natsu's right, _I thought. _We need to be stronger next time._

Gildarts began to smile and scratched his beard.

"Alright then," he said.

Natsu looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

"However," Gildarts continued. "It will only be you I will train. We won't be taking anyone else with us, not even Happy."

"But," Natsu started, "why?"

"I'll explain that later on. Start gathering what you will need and rest up. We leave in three days. Oh, and pack **only** what you'll need. We're going to be training for a year."

"A year!?" Natsu asked.

"That's right."

"But what if...!?"

"If anything happens back here we will return to deal with the problem. Other than that though, you will not have any direct contact with our guild mates."

Natsu looked as though he was questioning this but then his face turned back into determination.

"Alright! If this will make me stronger, I'll do it!"

Gildarts smiled at Natsu's determined face and then turned to Mirajane.

"Do you have any Decade Quests we can take?" Gildarts asked. "I think that Natsu needs both training and action to reach full strength."

"Yes," Mira responded. "Come on. We'll see if we can find you one the two of you can complete in a year."

Gildarts and Mira walked off leaving the rest of us standing around.

_Natsu..._

"Well," Gajeel started. "I can't let Salamander get ahead of me! Master! You got anything for me to do!? Maybe a quest that could take about a year!?"

Master Makarov nodded and lead Gajeel and Pantherlily off.

"I need to train as well," Erza said. "I'll request a year of training with the royal knights in the capital city of Crocus. I can improve my swordsmanship with their assistance."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Gray scratched the back of his head, "but I'm going to Lamia Scale to ask Lyon for help. He's had an extra seven years of practice and he knows how to give his creations motion. I never thought I'd want to learn how to do that, but if it can help... What the hell then?"

"J-Juvia wants to go with you then, Gray-sama!"

Gray simply shook his head.

"Sorry, Juvia. This will be training for just me. I need to do this alone."

"But, Gray-sama..."

"Don't worry," Gray said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back."

"If everyone else is training," Wendy said, "then... Then I'll try to convince Porlyusica to teach me for a year."

Soon, most members of the guild decided that they would train for a year and be prepared should anything happen again. Levy decided she would research older and even foreign scripts and texts to better her Solid Script magic. The Strauss siblings decided that they would begin searching for new forms for their Take Over magics. Elfman especially, being that he could now take over the form of monster defeat, decided he would take on as many monster hunt quests as possible. Raijinshuu decided that they would take a long S Class quest and train while out as well. Juvia, determined she would find her own way to become stronger for "Gray-sama". Even Cana requested to go to Tenrou Island so she could request that the spirit of Mavis would teach her how to better use the Fairy Glitter which she had lent her before. And then there was me.

"I'm going to train too," I said. "I'll have Capricorn help me."

Natsu just grinned at me and nodded.

With that everyone we all began preparing ourselves to leave.

* * *

Three days later, Natsu and Gildarts were packed and about to head off on there journey.

"I'm going to miss you Natsu," Happy cried hugging his best friend.

"Hey don't worry pal," Natsu grinned. "It's just a year. It'll be over before you know it. Besides, you'll have Wendy and Carla to play with."

"B-But still..."

"Don't worry."

Happy and Natsu hugged one last time before Happy flew over and joined Carla, who seemed to be trying to comfort Happy.

"Natsu-san," Wendy started, "Please take care of yourself."

"No worries Wendy," Natsu grinned. "Hey. Where's Erza?"

"She left almost immediately after she determined she would go train," Gray said.

"What!?" Natsu yelled. "You didn't even say goodbye!"

"Well that's Erza for ya," Gray laughed nervously. "Anyway, I need to hurry or I'll miss my train."

"Alright," Natsu laughed holding out his hand. "See ya in a year, Droopy Eyes."

"I'll look forward to it, Slanty Eyes."

That two should hands and smiled at each other for once.

_No matter how much they fight, they really are best friends. _

With that, Gray took off for the train station.

"Hey, Salamander," Gajeel smirked. "You better be ready for a fight when you get back!"

"You know I will be!"

"Gee Hee!"

Gajeel and Lily took of on their quest that the Master had assigned them.

"Hey! Wait!" A familiar voice called out to us.

We turned and saw Cana running up to us. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then stood up straight. She dash forward again and wrapped her arms around Gildarts.

"I'll miss you dad," she said.

Gildarts smiled and rubbed the back of his daughters head.

"Don't worry. Whenever you need me, just call and I'll come back."

"No," she shook her head. "You need to focus on training Natsu and I need to focus on my own training. I just thought it would be nice of me to say goodbye."

"Haha! That's my girl!"

Cana and Gildarts hugged one last time before she stepped back.

Now I was the only here who hadn't said a goodbye. I went up to Natsu and opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. Instead I began to feel myself cry.

"Natsu... I..."

"Hey now, come on Luce. Don't cry," Natsu tried to comfort me. "I promise I'll be back before you know it."

"I know but... I'll still miss you."

Natsu gave me a smile that was much gentler than usual.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but we both know this is something I have to do."

"I know," I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I guess I'm just worried is all."

Natsu let go of me a moment and then reached up to his neck. He pulled of the scarf Igneel had given him and wrapped it around my neck.

"What are you...?" I started to ask.

"This'll be the promise between the two of us," Natsu smiled gently again. "I promise that I'll be back someday, but until then I want you to where this."

He hugged me tight again and whispered.

"I promise I'll always come back to you," he whispered.

I hugged Natsu tightly one last time and he wrapped his arms around me and began rubbing up and down my back.

"I know you will. Goodbye, Natsu."

"I'll see you soon, Luce."

"They lllllike each other," Happy smiled faintly.

With that last note, Natsu and Gildarts turned and left.

The next day I headed off to a place know as the Mountain of Stars, a place Capricorn told me my mother used to go meditate and practice with her spirits.

* * *

Natsu's POV

It's been almost three months since left Magnolia.

We've walked everywhere. Gildarts says it's something about the true pride of a man to walk with nature. Is he Elfman now? While walking is tiring, I don't mind too much because I'm not getting sick on a train or boat or cart.

We've been traveling in a very rock mountain range in the northern part of Iceberg for about two months now, where we are suppose to hunt down a monster known as a drake (the smaller, stupid cousin to both dragons and wyverns) and kill it. Apparently, Gildarts thinks that the best way to perfect my Dragon Slayer magic would be to fight something at least similar to a dragon. He says it lives here in the mountain area and attacks small villages and travelers so we're going to be wandering these mountains to try and find its nest.

As for my training... Well, there's a lot he has me do. Every morning he wakes me up early and has me do push ups, sit ups, run, and various other work outs. Then, he has me fight him for thirty minutes each day. I hate to admit it, but it's not really a fight, more of me throwing wild punches at him and him effortlessly blocking.

After the morning training is over, we pack up our gear and begin to hunt for the drake again. Then, once it starts to turn dark, we set up camp and start a fire. The next morning it starts over again.

Today though, Gildarts stopped in front of a huge block of ice.

"Perfect," he said. "Your going to spend today training with this."

"An ice block?"

"That's correct. I just want you to punch it till it breaks. You can use your flames on your hand, but no roars or blasts. Only punches."

I dropped my bag and grinned.

"That'll be easy!" I yelled. "I'm all fired up!"

**"Karyu no...!" **

Flames charged on my fist and I swung at the ice block.

**"TEKKEN!" **

My fist collided with the block but barely made a dent.

"Huh?"

"Oh," Gildarts started. "I probably should mention that these are call century-bergs. They've been frozen like this for almost a hundred years and are nearly impossible to melt."

"Is that so?"

I grinned even wider and let flames cover my arms.

**"NOW I'M REALLY FIRED UP!" **

I began belting away at the century-berg with both fists and Gildarts sat to the side and watched me.

I spent most of that day hammering away, but never made more than a few scratches.

"Wh... Why the hell won't it break!?" I yelled angrily.

"You aren't quite there yet," Gildarts said.

"What was that!?"

"You still have a ways to go before you understand the full capability of your magic."

"I don't understand," I growled. "I can't even break a damn iceberg! Am I really that weak!?"

"You aren't weak Natsu. You been many strong mages before. However, whenever you fought them, you were always angry, enraged actually. I heard you beat Laxus during the Battle of Fairy Tail, but at the time, you were angry with him for endangering the guild. You never beaten Erza in a fight because she has never enraged you like a true enemy has. Rage has been you driving force in victor. However..."

Gildarts turned and shattered the century-berg with a single punch.

"Rage can only take you so far, Natsu. From this point, part of your training is going to be an hour of mediation. We're going to find you a new drive other than rage. By the time I'm done with you, you Dragon Slayer magic will be ten folds stronger."

I stared at Gildarts startled and then began smiling.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

I arrived at the Mountain of Stars to begin my training about a week after I left Magnolia. I found a small village not far from the mountain where I've been staying at. It's now been almost four months since I arrived here.

Capricorn has been teaching me some of the things my mother used to do to increase her magic power. I also requested that he teach me a few fighting moves so I could better fight along side my spirits. He says, I'm learning very quickly. I doubt I'll ever be on Natsu's combat level though.

_... Natsu._

I've found myself thinking a lot about him lately. Whether it be that I miss him or how I think he'd enjoy some of the food in the village I've been staying at. This whole time my mind has been replaying saying goodbye to him over and over.

_Why do I think about that so much? We're going to see each other._

"Lucy-sama," Capricorn said snapping me out of my day dream.

"Huh?"

"You seem distracted again."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just... thinking..."

"Is that so?"

We sat quietly for a moment before Capricorn broke the silence.

"Perhaps you miss you friends?"

I nodded.

"Natsu-sama?"

I looked up at him startled.

"How did you know?"

"You remind meh a lot of your mother. Whenever she and your father, Jude-sama, were apart, she would always look the same as you do now."

"Really?"

"Perhaps. You are feeling sad because you truly miss Natsu, the same way Layla-sama would miss her love."

I felt my whole face go red at that.

"I-I don't love Natsu!"

"Oh? Forgive meh. I believed that you were."

"W-What makes you think that?"

"You are always together."

"We're teamates."

"You enjoy each others company."

"We're friends."

"You seem to have missed him more than any of you other friends and guild mates.'

"I wouldn't say that... But even if I did it's just because Natsu is my closest friend in the guild."

"And what about that scarf you're wearing?"

"What about it? It's Natsu's..."

"As I've come to understand it. It was his final keep sake from his father. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah... It was."

"And you have worn it everyday since he gave it to you."

"Of course! We made a promise! I'll return this two him once the two of us are together again!"

"Do you not consider that faith in one another a great bond of love, Lucy-sama?"

"It's... It's..."

"Well, tis getting late. Lucy-sama, you should return to your inn for the night. You should also think about what I've said."

"Hey... Before you go... If I did love Natsu... Then... What would that mean...? I mean, I know what love is but how would it... Effect Natsu and I? Would it make things different between us... or...?

"I believe that Natsu-sama must love you in return. After all, you both have shown a great bond of faith in one another. So, if anything were to change, I believe it would only make the two of you stronger."

"How?"

"Do you remember what you once told me? You told me what you believed the One Magic is, and you said you believed it was love. If that is what you believe, than the love between the two of you will only make you and the bond between you stronger."

"Thank you," I smiled, "Capricorn."

"Tis my pleasure, Lucy-sama."

With that, Capricorn returned to the spirit realm and I headed back to my inn for the night.

_I love Natsu. _

I felt myself blush and smile.

_Yes. That sounds right. I think... No. Once I get back, I will tell Natsu! How will I tell him though? Well, I guess I have two-thirds of a year to figure that out._

* * *

Natsu's POV

It's now been five months since we left Magnolia.

Just like Gildarts said, he added an hour of meditation every night onto my training. I suck at it though! He told me I just have to sit and ignore everything around me and focus on my mind. But I get bored! Sometimes I hear wild animals in the distance and loose my focus. Other times, I just fall asleep where I'm sitting. One time I got frustrated and just decided to charge at Gildarts, he then knocked me out in one hit, but whatever.

Well, right now I'm lying down at our campsite covered in bandages.

Why?

Because, one week ago we encountered the drake when it attacked a village we were passing through and Gildarts told me to try fighting it alone. The drake kept moving around and I kept missing. Eventually, I got pissed off and started charging at it repeatedly. Each time though, it would smack me away with its claws or its wings or its tail. I was cut, bloody, and almost broken. Gildarts then stepped in but It flew away before he could do any major damage.

"So," I stared. "When are we gonna go look for that drake again?"

"You already want to fight it again?"

"Of course! That think made me look bad! I'm all fired up now!"

"I was afraid you would say that. Natsu back your bag and then fill another full of food and come with me."

"Alright! So we're gonna use the food as bait right!?"

"Who knows."

With that I packed my bag so full of food that it almost burst. Gildarts and I then went back from the route we had taken to reach the village.

"Didn't we come from this way?" I asked.

"Yeah. However, I noticed a cave higher up thee mountain."

"You think that's where the drake is at!?"

"Who knows."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

We walked up the mountain until we could see the cave entrance.

"There it is!" I yelled.

I ran ahead of Gildarts and looked into the entrance.

"Hey! What gives!? This cave doesn't go any...!"

Gildarts struck me with his palm and sent me into the cave.

"What are you...!?" I yelled.

I say him pushing a huge century-berg that had be near the cave in front of the exit. He left just enough space that air could get in, but not enough for me to slide out.

"Gildarts!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"You're far too reckless Natsu. You let yourself get angry over not being able to hit the drake and started charging stupidly at it. You could have been killed!"

"Yeah but I wasn't!"

"And if I hadn't been there!?"

"Then I...!"

"You see? You let your anger drive and you end up doing stupid shit like that!"

I just sat silently for a moment before Gildarts spoke again.

"You can continue your physical training in there if you want. However, I suggest you begin focusing on finding your new drive and draw your strength from that."

"Wait! When are you gonna let me out of here!?"

"I'm not. You'll have to break the century-berg to get out."

"What about food!?"

"I'll bring you more in a month."

"I don't have enough food to last a month!"

"You do if you ration it right. And as for water, I left a big jug of it just inside for you."

"Were you planning this!?"

"So long, Natsu. If you get out before the month is up, just wait in that village for me."

"No! Wait!"

I could see him walking down the mountain through one of the small cracks.

I felt the rage build up inside of me and the flames concentrate on my fist.

"Damn it!"

I gave one good punch at the block of ice and then another and then again.

"No matter what Gildarts said, this time I'll use it!"

I took in one big breath and charged my power.

**"Karyu no...!"**

I let out a loud roar and flames launched at the ice.

**"HOKO!"**

I finally stopped to catch my breath but I was shocked when I looked up.

"Nothing!? My attacks did nothing!?"

"I felt my whole body writhe in pain."

_Shit! I'm already exhausted. _

I sat down against the wall and felt my breathing become very heavy.

_I have to recover. Once I'm back to full strength, I'll be able to melt that ice in no time flat. _

I looked at my bag of food and starting thinking again.

_Rationing, huh? I guess I can't eat as much as I usually do. Haha. Lucy would get a kicked out of me watching how much I eat. _

_..._

_Lucy?_

_I guess I must miss her more than I though, since she's the first person I thought of._

_Come to think of it. I haven't really thought about what everybody else was doing. I've missed them all, but I've been trying to do so much that I haven't really let myself think_

_Oh well._

_I need some sleep now._

* * *

The second day trapped in the cave:

I only had a little bit to eat this morning, and apparently, my stomach likes a lot more food than what I ate. I can understand where he's coming from.

I tried to do more physical training today, but with my injuries it didn't work out.

I spent most of the day just sitting around thinking. I couldn't do much else. I thought about how I could save food. I thought of how I could break the century-berg. I thought of how I was going kick Gildarts ass once I got out. Yeah, I was gonna do that!

In between, all that thinking, I took naps.

Finally I fell asleep for the night.

* * *

After week in the cave:

My injuries are healing up really quickly, but not quick enough. I need to get better so I can go all out on that damn century-berg!

Well, since I can't much physically yet, I've been thinking alot more. I was thinking about how strong Gildarts promised I'd be. I though about beating Erza, Gray, and Gajeel senseless once I got back. I also thought about how much I miss my friends. Escpecially Lucy, though I haven't quite figured out why yet.

_Oh well! I can worry about it later!_

* * *

After two weeks in the cave:

I'm starting to get used to the lack of food now, but the lack of company... That's a different story.

I think the reason I wasn't thinking about everyone a lot before was because I didn't want to think about it. Now that I don't have anything else to do, those thoughts have started to catch up with me. I starting to realize how lonely I am.

Oh well! My injuries have finished healing. So now I can start busting up that damn block of ice.

* * *

After three weeks:

Nothings working!

I've been blasting away at that ice since my injuries healed, but I only seem to get a few drops melted or a few fragments broken. I even tried the Raienryu mode, but it just managed to exhaust me.

Am I really this weak?

* * *

After a month:

After a week and a half of failed attempts, I decided to wait and beg for Gildarts to let me out. He didn't. Instead he gave me more food and more water and then sealing the door again. I'm scared now. What if I can't ever break it.

* * *

After five weeks:

After Gildarts left again I started having nightmares.

I see Igneel leaving me again in one of them. I see everyone disappointed with me because I'm not strong enough to break out. I see Gildarts dying and me not being able to help him. I've seen me becoming and old corpse here in this cave.

The worst one is the one with Lucy though. I see her crying while waiting for me to come back and when I never do she yells out that she hates me and that she always has.

I'm starting to loose it in here! What do I do?

* * *

After six weeks:

I've started to notice some things. Not only about myself but about the people I knew back home. I should say I noticed the things about them before, but I was always running ahead of myself and never really though about it.

That's one of the things I noticed about myself actually. I've tried to do everything to quickly. Like I was in a race or something.

I also noticed, physically, that I have new scars on my body, probably fighting the drake. That includes three claw marks on my chest.

And when it comes to other people, I remember alot I had noticed but hadn't paid attention too. Cana used to drink more when Macao was around, maybe because she at one time had had a crush on him. Gray actually seems to have an interest in Juvia, but he recoils a little when she acts clingy. Erza used to save the strawberry on her cake for last, probably because she thought it was the best.

Then there's Lucy.

Dear Mavis. I swear I remember everything about Lucy. Her blonde hair was always combed. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. Her body curved just right in all the right places. Her skin was soft. She was strong despite her own doubts. She loved reading and her face would always express what was happening in her books; whether that be that it was angsty or sad or romantic. I remember how she used to smile gently when I said something nice... I remember her blush when I got close to her...

I feel different about Lucy than I do about anyone else.

* * *

Seven weeks:

I love Lucy.

I realized this. No, I think I knew a long time ago, but I was too busy rushing ahead like an idiot to take the time and notice it.

That's the drive I've found and the one I choose.

That lead me to remember something Igneel once told me, and that is that when a dragon finds a treasure they want to keep they will guard that treasure for their whole life and grow stronger to protect it. And Macao once told me that flames are the embodiment of a fire mage's soul.

If those are both truths... Then my drive will be to protect and live with Lucy and for us to stay with our nakama. That will be my drive, and I will turn that drive into a dragon flame that not even my father could match!

* * *

Gildart's POV

_I'm sorry Natsu. That drake caused more problems than I had anticipated. I had to finish it off quickly. So I guess you won't be fighting it after all. _

Well had been almost two months, a little over seven weeks, since I left Natsu in that cave.

I was actually a little worried about him. He'd probably gotten thin with the smaller portions of food and all. His magic may have been exhausted from trying to break out repeatedly. And his mental state... Well, I hope for the best.

I was almost to the cave that I sealed him in when suddenly, the mountain shook at little, a redish orange glow shown over area, and temperature rose rapidly.

_It couldn't be..._

That was when I heard a powerful roar, like that of a dragon. I looked up to see a pillar of flames rising into air. I could feel the immense heat radiating even from where I was.

"Natsu... Well I'll be damned."

I ran the rest of the way up until I saw a veil of mist around where the caves entrance should have been.

"Gildarts!" A voice called out of the mist.

Natsu walked out into the clear and grinned at me. The wounds he had received from the drake had become scars and, as I had thought, he had become thin from the lack of food.

"I found it," he smiled. "I found my drive."

"Oh. So what was it?"

"Lucy... I want to live on so Lucy and I can be together with all our friends."

I saw a smile on his face that I will never forget.

"Sounds perfect," I said. "So what do we do from here?"

"I need food and a real bed..."

With that Natsu passed out.

I carried him back to the village where he ate his fill and then slept again. He rested for about a week and then we begin training again.

I saw a major change in Natsu after that, he became much more focused and patient. He didn't take as many stupid risks as he used to. Instead, when we would have practice battles he would focus on when was the right time to strike and the right time to pull back.

_This boy... No... This man will definitely be Fairy Tail's strongest someday._

* * *

Lucy's POV

The year of training was up and everyone who had left was returning to Fairy Tail.

Wendy had stayed with Porlyusica, so she was there when everyone returned. She had matured a little over the year and had grown slightly taller, she was as kind as usual, which I was glad about seeing how rude Porlyusica could be.

The Strauss siblings had returned first. Elfman had grown even more muscular, though I can't figure out how. Lisanna and Mira seemed much stronger, though the definitely didn't have Elfman's muscle. Thank Mavis.

I came back a day after them. According to Wendy, my magic seemed to have become incredibly strong. I was hoping that Natsu would have been there when returned but unfortunately he and Gildarts hadn't returned yet.

Cana returned from Tenrou Island with the Fairy Glitter mark on her arm. She said it was still a one shot deal but that she had improved her magic greatly with the help of Mavis's spirit.

Levy hadn't grown much, not really surprised, but her magic power seemed much higher. She also had a whole bag full of new books with her when she returned.

Juvia and Gray returned at the same time. Apparently, the two met back up towards the end of their training. I could tell that the both of them had become much stronger, but that wasn't even what impressed. Juvia still claimed to love Gray but she seemed to have become less clingy and Gray had taken a liking to her. The two said that they start going out not long after they reunited.

The night Levy returned, the two of us went out to the bookstore together and were scared half to death when a figure ran up behind us and grabbed Levy. To our shock, it was Gajeel. And when Levy started scolding him for scaring her, he held her tightly against his chest and apologized.

Raijinshuu returned next. They seemed more powerful than they used to be, though they didn't talk about their training much. Ever and Elfman seemed extremely happy to see each other and almost kissed in front of everyone.

The came Erza. She was... Erza... I can't find any other way to put it. She seemed stronger than before. She was strict and commanding, And, unforunately, decided to hug me against he chest when she saw me. I missed her too and all but that armor plate hurts.

There was only one person left.

_Natsu..._

I had already made my decision that once I saw Natsu that I would confess to him. However, the problem was that it had been a week since everyone else arrived and he hadn't returned yet.

"Lu-chan," Levy said. "What's wrong."

"I'm just wondering where Natsu is, that's all."

"Don't worry about flame brain too much," Gray said.

"Gray's right," Erza added on. "We both know he'll be back."

"Aye!" Happy yelled. "You and Natsu made a promise remember!?"

I reached my hand up and felt the scarf around my neck.

"You're right," I said. "He promised..."

I looked up at them and smiled.

"That he'd come back to me."

Almost as soon as I said those words the Magnolia bells began ringing.

"Those bells...!" Macao yelled.

"Does that mean...!?" Wakaba asked.

"There're back!" Makarov laughed.

As if on cue, the Magnolia lacrima speakers began speaking.

"Citizens of Magnolia! Get to a designated safe zone and prepare for a Gildarts Shift!"

I saw everyone's faces become startled so I immediately knew they were sensing the magic powers approaching Magnolia that I did.

"I know one of those," Laxus started, "is that old man."

"So that means the other one must be...!" Romeo yelled.

"Salamander!" Gajeel smirked.

"Natsu!" I smiled.

We opened the front doors of the guild to see the two men approaching.

"Well," I heard Natsu laugh. "It looks like you all missed us."

Natsu looked different than he had before. He had grown taller and much more muscular. He now had three scars on his chest as though something had clawed him. His skin seemed to have darkened slightly, probably from training outside a lot. But one thing never changes, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was still the same Natsu as before.

Everyone started gathering around the two welcoming them back and I couldn't seem to get up to Natsu.

"Guys!" Natsu raised his voice just a little. "There's someone I really have to see."

The group parted and made a line straight from Natsu to me. Natsu shot me one of his signature grins and I couldn't help myself at that point. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He, in return, wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand held my head against his chest.

"Hey Luce," he said.

"That's all you have to say?" I joked.

"No," he then leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I need to talk with you alone in a few minutes. Meet me under the tree in South Gate Park."

The two of us split apart and I nodded to him and started walking to the park.

I turned back to see Happy fly into Natsu's arms and start crying.

* * *

I waited under the tree for about ten minutes before I saw him running up to me.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Everyone wanted to welcome me back.

"It's alright," I said. "Oh! That's right!"

I reached up to my neck and pulled the scarf away.

"Here," I said. "As promised."

Natsu smiled gratefully and wrapped it around his neck.

_Now he looks more like the old Natsu._

"So," I started. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Really?" Natsu asked. "I have something I needed to tell you as well."

"Well... Which one of us should tell first?"

Natsu seemed to think for a moment before grinning

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?"

"Come on," I laughed. "I'm trying to be serious."

"Alright! Then I'll take first since you laughed at my suggestion."

"Okay, okay. So what do you...?"

I was cut off as Natsu wrapped his arms around me and his lips pressed against mine. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He eventually pulled away and I almost felt a little sad at the loss of contact.

"I love you, Lucy," he smiled gently.

I felt my eyes water at this.

"Huh? I-I didn't mean to make you cry,Luce... I..."

"No. I'm happy, Natsu. I love you too. I had planned on till you once you got back, but it looks like you beat me to it."

We held each other tightly once more and I felt felt so glad to be back in Natsu's arms.

"I missed you, Natsu."

"I missed you too, Luce."

We kissed once again before he smiled and asked me a question.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I think we have a year of catching up to do."

"I'd love that."

We kissed one last time before going to my apartment.

* * *

So, this ended up being a little different than what I said it was going to be, but I think it also turned out really well.

This is also the longest chapter I've ever done.

I hope you all enjoyed and as always I'd really like to hear your feedback in the comments.


	7. King Game

Before I begin, I'd like to thank everyone for their positive feedback about the last chapter. Thank you all for the nice comments and I will try to make even better chapters. But for now, this chapter will be a little more light hearted.

**Important: **I should probably explain what the King Game is before you start reading. The King Game is a popular group game in Japan. The way it is played is that you have a number of straws or chopsticks the everyone draws randomly. The chopsticks are then numbered according to how many players there are minus one. The last chopstick has a crown on it to mark who the king will be. The king then gives one order to one or two or three number. The king doesn't know who has each number and they cannot simply say a persons name for the order. In this version, if one of the numbers refuses to do the action ordered by the king then they must take the punishment game, which will be the king's special order that they have to follow.

That about wraps it up. Enjoy!

* * *

**King Game**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Team Natsu, as Mira called us, had taken a simple mission to go beat down a pack of bandits that had been causing trouble in one of Fiore's large cities. Wendy, Carla, and Juvia had also decided that they would also tag along. The bandits had been easy to defeat, I don't even know why we need all of us that we had brought. Natsu of course went overboard and we lost most of our reward to the repair payments.

_There goes my rent again. I should really make Natsu pay it for me since he breaks into my house so much and he's usually the reason I'm low on Jewels. _

Anyway, it was late after we had finished up, so we decided that we would spend the night in a hotel. Erza had gotten us two rooms with a door was connecting them. The boys got the room with just a single large bed, small kitchen area, and a shower. The girls side had a small living room with pull out couch, another twin bedroom, small kitchen area, and a bathroom.

"Hold on!" Natsu yelled. "Your gonna make me share a bed with Gray!?"

"Well the hell Erza!?" Gray yelled.

"Oh?" Erza glared. "You have a problem with it?"

Gray and Natsu immediately went into anti-Erza mode and put their arms around one another.

"N-No ma'am," Gray said. "We were just checking. Right Natsu old buddy?"

"A-Aye!" Natsu responded.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them. Natsu looked over and me and seemed to smile a little.

"Now then," Erza started, "as for the rest of us. How shall we determine who sleeps where."

"Juvia will gladly trade places with Natsu-san! Then I can be with my precious Gray-sama!"

Juvia took off into her fantasy land and I couldn't help but stare at her dumbfounded.

"I don't think that will work out," I told her.

"Do you wish to stay with Gray-sama then, Love Rival!?"

"Juvia!" Erza snapped. "Enough! You'll be staying in the twin bedroom with me. Lucy and Wendy will shared the living room."

"Sounds fine to me," I shrugged.

"I'm okay with staying with Lucy-san," Wendy smiled.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia pouted.

"Now that's settle..." Erza smiled.

She suddenly requipped to her pajamas and held out a handful of chopsticks.

"Let's play the King Game!" She said happily.

"..."

"Huh?" We all asked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why do want to play the King Game?" I asked.

"I heard it is a great bonding experience among friends."

I swear her eyes started to sparkle as she explained her reasons.

"So then," she began again, "shall we play?"

Natsu looked slightly confused and almost a little annoyed.

"Come on, Natsu," I smiled. "You'll enjoy it."

He grinned at me and nodded.

"Alright!" He said now excited. "I'm all fired up! I'm definitely going to win the King Game!"

"You know you can't really win, right?" I asked.

Natsu didn't seem to hear me as he kept laughing. I sighed with a smile still on my face.

_You get excited way to easily. _

We all sat in a circle on the living room floor and Erza held out her hand full of the chopsticks. We all reached for one of them to take. Natsu and Gray reached for the same one and started glaring at each other. Erza grabbed hold of the one the were after though and shot them both a look. They chose differently from each other but still seemed bitter.

_They'll compete over just about anything._

"Who's the king?" We all said revealing the marks.

"I am the king," Erza said.

_As usual, Erza's in charge. _

"I order..." Erza stopped to think, "number 2 to hold number 5 up on their shoulders. And should you dissobey..."

Erza seemed to grow massive and dark.

"The king will issue a punishment order!"

We all checked our numbers nervously.

_I'm number four. _

"Bwahaha!" Natsu laughed. "I'm number two!"

"Um, Natsu-san," Wendy said nervously, "I'm number five. So..."

"Alright then," Natsu said standing up.

He picked Lucy up and placed her on his shoulders.

"You really easy to lift," Natsu laughed.

"She's probably a whole lot lighter than Lucy," Happy laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" I yelled.

Natsu set Wendy back down and took his seat.

"You too looked like brother and sister," Carla giggled.

"I think Wendy would have gotten the brains of the family if that was the case," Gray smirked.

"What was that!?" Natsu yelled.

Natsu and Gray started another glaring match before Erza pulled the two of them apart and sat between them. Pushing Gray over towards Juvia who squealed with delight.

"Now then," Erza said holding the sticks out again. "Time for the next round."

We all took hold of one and drew them out.

"I'm the king this time," Wendy smiled. "I order... Number one and number two to hug."

We all checked our numbers again.

Natsu held up his to reveal that he was number one and Gray showed that he was number two. The duo then began to glare at each other again. They looked as though they weren't going to obey. Wendy looked concerned but then I tapped her on the shoulder. I whispered in her ear what to say to get them to obey and she nodded in agreement.

"If neither of you do it then you both have to hug Erza," Wendy smiled.

The two nearly jumped out of their skins at that notion and they immediately hugged each other, maybe just out of fear of Erza's monstrous strength.

I couldn't help but to fall back laughing at that point.

"What a bromance!" I laughed.

"J-Juvia didn't know that Gray-sama and Natsu-san felt that way about one another. Juvia is shocked!"

The two pushed away from each other and immediately went back to glaring.

"Enough," Erza said. "Can you two at least pretend to like each other today."

"Aye," they said shrinking back from Erza.

"Let's get to the next round," Erza said holding out the sticks once more.

We drew once more and Juvia squealed as she revealed she was the king.

"Juvia orders Gray-sama to kiss her!"

"You have to say a number."

"Fine! Juvia orders number three to kiss her! Surely, Gray-sama is number three. Right?"

"Nope," Gray said. "I'm number four."

"So then," I started, "who's...?"

Suddenly Erza leaned over and kissed Juvia on the cheek. We all stared for a moment as Juvia's brain seemed to be collapsing on itself. Juvia fell backwards.

"Juvia-san!" Wendy said worried. "Are you alright?"

"Just give her a moment," I said patting Wendy's shoulder.

Juvia suddenly shot up and started crying.

"Juvia wanted Gray-sama to kiss her! Gray-sama! Not Erza-san!"

"C-Calm down Juvia!" Gray yelled. "You'll flood the place if you keep that up!"

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama."

"Hurry up!" Natsu yelled. "I haven't gotten to be king yet!"

"Calm down Natsu," I pleaded.

He seemed to calm down a bit but still looked a little energetic.

We drew once again and Natsu looked disappointingly at the chopstick. Gray smiled as he held out the crown and once again Natsu growled at him.

"Natsu," I said rubbing his should, "calm down."

He drew back and grinned at me slightly.

"I order," Gray started, "Number three to tickle number four."

"Well I'm number four," I said. "So who's...?"

I suddenly felt someone start tickling my sides and began laughing. I fell backwards and saw Natsu reaching his fingers over my stomach, grinning as I laughed.

"No stop..." I laughed. Come on! Stop! Hahaha!"

"Alright, slanty eyes," Gray smirked. "You can stop now."

"Aw..." Natsu moaned. "But I was just start to have fun."

Erza collect the chopsticks together once more. Once we drew I became very excited.

"I'm the king!" I yelled.

"Damn it, Luce!" Natsu frowned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed when I did.

"Alright then!" I said. "I order number five to kiss the king's hand and swear their allegiance to me."

I smiled as I remember reading about knights doing that for their queen in some of the novels I enjoyed reading.

_No one will actually do it though. So that means that I..._

I then felt a warm hand lift mine up and I saw Natsu press his lips against the Fairy Tail mark on my hand. As if that wasn't enough to make me blush, he fulfilled the rest of the order.

"I swear," Natsu said, "that I will never leave your side so long as I live."

Natsu drew back from me and seemed to turn as pink as his hair.

"H-How's that?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I blushed as red as Erza's hair. "You definitely followed the order. I-I think I'm done with this game for the night."

"Very well then," Erza said. "Oh. Gray."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you mind taking one of the twin beds and let Lucy stay with Natsu?" Erza smiled at the two of us. "I think Natsu should have to keep his promise to stay by her side."

"Knock it off Erza!" I yelled blushing.

"Does that mean Juvia can share the twin room with Gray-sama!?"

"Why not?" Erza smirked.

_She's trying to play match maker! Did Mira put her up to this!?_

Erza picked up the crown chopstick and held it out.

"This is the king's final orders!" She said throwing Natsu and I into the room. "Have fun you two."

With that last note, Erza closed the door behind her.

"Erza!" I yelled. "Damn it, Erza!"

"Calm down, Luce," Natsu mocked. "I stay at your house all the time. It'll be fine."

I thought for a moment and then blushed.

"Alright fine," I said.

I lied down next to Natsu and then looked at him.

"As the king," I smiled blushing. "I order you to stay on the other side of the bed."

"Really?" Natsu asked.

I felt Natsu roll over towards me.

"Well what happens if I disobey?"

I thought for a moment and then I turned to Natsu.

"You'll have to spend the day taking me sightseeing tomorrow."

"Alright then," Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up for it!"

* * *

I hope you liked this one. I know it isn't as good as the last chapter but I gave it my best shot. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	8. Staring

I was thinking of doing a sequel to the King Game for this chapter, but the ideas weren't flowing very well for it. So instead, here' a little something I hope you all will enjoy.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Hey Natsu," a voice called out but I either didn't fully here it or just ignored it.

"Salamander!" Another voice yelled into my ear.

"Shuddup!" I yelled swinging a punch at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

_There we go! A fight! That'll keep me distracted. _

Distracted from what? From Lucy.

There's nothing wrong between the two of us right now. I haven't done anything to piss her off lately. And as for the other way around... Well, actually, I hardly ever get mad at Lucy. She's way too nice to me.

It's not a probably between the two of us that's distracting me, it's just her all together.

That came out wrong.

How do I say this?

Whenever I look at Lucy, I start to get distracted. There's something about her that makes my mind go fuzzy, and it really confuses me.

A hard sucker punch across my jaw pulls me out of my thoughts. The punch almost sent me flying , but I caught myself quickly.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"You started it!" Gajeel yelled.

I ran at Gajeel and launched a punch towards him, but he dodged and it instead connected with Gray's cheek. Gray fell out of his chair and then immediately jumped back up.

"Jackass!" He yelled. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Oh you wanna go too, Sugar Frosting?" I insulted. "And how the hell did you lose your shirt that quickly!?"

"What the hell!?" He yelled looking down at his lack of clothing.

I saw Juvia blushing over in the corner at seeing Gray in his current state.

"Salamander! Our fight ain't over yet!"

"Right! I'm all fired up!"

Gajeel, Gray, and me all raised our fists and leapt at one another.

"Knock it off!"

With that, the three of us were knocked into the ground by the most terrifying force in Fairy Tail, Erza.

"Yes ma'am," we all moaned painfully.

I looked over to Lucy holding back a smile and shaking her head.

_Damn it Natsu, stop staring! I need to find another distraction. _

"Do you guys ever learn?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see Lucy smiling at me and offering her hand to help me up.

I couldn't think of anything to say to answer her question, so I instead just grinned as I took her hand.

_Her hands are soft. _

There went those kinds of thoughts again. I shook it out of my hand as she helped me up to my feet.

Lucy and I started walking over to the bar and I threw my hands behind my head.

"Yeesh," I whined. "Know I'm gonna be bored."

"Why not just take a nap?" Lucy suggested.

I yawned a little and grinned slightly.

"Sounds good, Luce."

We sat down at the bar and I put my head down on the counter while Lucy started to chat with Mirajane.

I pretended to fall asleep but I really couldn't. Instead I opened my eyes just enough to look at Lucy. She was still talking with Mira, though I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. I started to find myself staring at her again, my eyes wandering up and down her body.

Where do I begin to describe what I think of Lucy? Her figure was perfect. I've never been one to take note of a girls body to often; I think enough baths with Erza got me so used to it that I just normal to me. Lucy's body wasn't different though. Her legs were long and well formed, they seemed to go on for days. Her hips and her waist were curved just right; hell, she was curved in all the right places. And to make it even better, Lucy always wore clothes that showed off her well shaped body.

The best thing about her figure, though, was definitely her boobs. I'm not perverted, but I definitely caught myself looking at them a lot. They were huge! Sure, lots of girls in Fairy Tail had huge boobs, but none of them, compared with Lucy's. I've not only seen them before, but I've actually grabbed them once or twice.

Of course, I didn't just pay attention to Lucy's figure. Her face was gorgeous. Her eyes were as brown as chocolate and they seemed to shimmer whenever she was happy. Her lips looked so soft and pink, I think she may be the only girl who I've ever wanted to kiss so badly; actually, the only girl I've ever wanted to kiss. And the icing on the cake is that her golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly.

Lucy turned to look at me and she seemed to notice my eyes were open.

"Natsu," she blushed. "What are you staring at?'

"Huh? Oh sorry, Luce."

I turned away and felt my face began to heat up.

"I think I'm gonna go home for the night," I said. "See ya, Luce, Mira."

"See ya, Natsu," Lucy smiled.

Did ever mention how beautiful her smile is? Well it is.

Mira simply giggled, she probably noticed my face turning red.

"Bye Natsu," Mira said.

I called for Happy and the two of us set off for home.

* * *

I couldn't get to sleep that night. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept imagining Lucy. I'd see her eyes, her smile, and, yes, her boobs did come to mind a few times. I kept help it.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her!? _

I sat there trying to clear my mind, but the more I did, the more the thoughts came back.

"That's it!" I yelled.

"AHHHH!" Happy screamed. "Natsu, what happened!?"

"I'm going to Luce's house."

"Why?"

"I have to talk to her about something. You can go back to sleep Happy."

"Aye..." Happy yawned laying his head down again.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and headed off to Lucy's. It didn't take long to get there, and when I did, I immediately jumped up to her bedroom window. I forced it open and slipped inside.

"Hey Luce," I whispered. "I..."

I saw Lucy sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was as gorgeous as always, but somehow, this was a little different. Her face was gentle and peaceful. Her breathing was light, but I could see her chest bob up and down as she inhaled and exhaled.

_I came here to deal with the staring issue but I just start staring again. _

My gaze moved to her lips; pink as ever and just barely thoughts started to move in a familiar direction.

_I want to kiss her. How would she react if I did that? Would she notice while she's asleep? Would it even be worth a try?_

Lucy moaned something in her sleep.

_Did she just say what I think she did?_

"Natsu..." She breathed again.

...

_It's worth it. _

I kneel down beside her bed and start lowering myself towards her lips. Her breath starts tickling my lips as I get close. Our lips are just inches away when Lucy's eyes flutter open. I stood there, unable to move for a moment, as her eyes locked with mine. I saw her face go Erza red and I felt mine do the same.

"Natsu!" She yelled hitting me with a pillow.

I moved back away from her bed. She sat there, red faced, confused, and probably angry.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled.

"Look, Luce. I can explain."

She straightened herself out and nodded to me.

"Start explaining."

"..."

"Well?"

"I've been staring at you lately."

I immediately regretted saying that.

"What!?"

"No...! I didn't mean that! I mean... Sorta, but..."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. I had never tried talking about this kind of thing before. I didn't even know where to begin.

_I just have to tell her what I think about her straight forward._

I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for either the best or worst decision of my life.

"I thin you're gorgeous!"

Lucy seemed to blush at that and stared at me.

"That's not it though. I've been staring because I can't stop thinking about you. Not only what you look like, but everything. I think of how sweet you are to put up with an idiot like me when I look at you. I think of how happy I am to be your friend. I just-"

Lucy's eyes grew wide for a moment before she put her head down, as though she couldn't look at me anymore.

"I know I must seem crazy telling you all this, but I..."

Lucy got up from her bed and started walking towards.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I-"

Lucy dropped down to my level and wrapped her arms around my neck, locking our lips as she did. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. Our kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, yet it was still too short, before we had to break away.

"You idiot..." she had tears flowing from her eyes.

She snuggled her head up again my chest.

"I feel the same way about you, Natsu."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I can't help but notice you. It makes me happy just to see you, Natsu."

The two of us stared at one another for a moment before we locked lips once more. This one was even better than the last. After we broke away, Lucy looked at me sleepily.

"Natsu, do you want to stay here tonight?"

I smiled and kissed her once again. We moved to the bed and snuggled close together. Lucy fell asleep almost immediately. I couldn't help but stare at the blonde as she slept next to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There we go you guys. Sorry if it wasn't as good as the others. I had a bit of writers block and so it probably isn't as good as it could have been.


	9. Lucy's Date

**Lucy's Date**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu and Happy had gone on a mission. They had asked me to go, but I was too tired from our previous mission to go with them. They were upset at first, but I told them I would hang out with them once they got back.

Well, since they weren't around, I had decided to go to the bookstore. I was searching through the shelves when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"No it's my fault," he smiled.

The young man, in question, had messy, brown hair and green eyes. His face was well shaved and he was dressed very casually. He was smiling at me and he reached out his hand.

"I'm Mark," he said.

"I'm Lucy."

I took hold of his hand and he seemed to notice the insignia on it.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah."

"That's incredible! I've heard dozens of stories about your guild! Wait, you said Lucy right? Like Lucy of Team Natsu?"

I giggled slightly.

"That's me."

"Well... Could we meet up later tonight?"

"Huh?" I blushed.

"I'm actually a freelancer for Sorcerer Weekly and I was hoping I could talk to you more about your life as a mage and about your guild. I thought maybe we could talk over dinner tonight."

I felt my cheeks heat up almost immediately. _Is he asking me out on a date? _

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great!"

Mark pulled a note pad out of his pocket and started writing. He pulled the piece of paper out of the binding and handed it to me.

"Here's the name of the restaurant. See you there around eight?"

"Definitely!"

He smiled at me one last time before leaving.

I stood there for a moment before feeling a blush creeping up my face again.

"I finally got a date!" I accidentally said aloud.

I heated up even more when people turned and stared at me. I quickly laughed nervously and left the store.

_I should tell Levy-chan and Mira. They'll be so happy for me!_

I quickly made my way to the guild and ran to my friends.

"Mira! Levy-chan!" I yelled running up to them.

"Hey Lu-chan," Levy smiled. "What's up?"

"You'll never guess what! I got a date!"

"Really?" Mira asked. "I thought Natsu was still out of town."

It took me a moment to register what she said, and as soon as I did I felt myself blush a deep red.

"It's not with Natsu! I don't like him that way!"

Levy giggled at me and Mira sighed as though she was disappointed.

"So who is it?" Levy asked.

"He's a Sorcerer Weekly freelancer named Mark. I met him at the bookstore just a little while ago and he asked to talk to me about my life as a mage. He said that he wanted to talk over dinner this evening."

"Well that's sweet," Levy giggled.

"It might just be an informal interview," Mira said.

"I know that," I said, "but I'd kind of like it to be a date."

"Why's that?" Levy asked.

"Well... Because..."

I felt a set of arms wrap around me.

"Because despite being as well stacked as she is, she's never had a boyfriend."

"Cana!" I yelled.

"Well it's true," Cana laughed.

"It's still embarrassing," I said.

"It's alright Lu-chan," Levy said patting my shoulder. "I've never had a boyfriend before either."

"You have Gajeel," Mira butted in.

"Mira!" Levy yelled blushing.

_See!? That's how I feel when you guys say that about Natsu and I. _

"Anyway," I said. "I need to get going. I promised to meet Mark at eight so I need to start getting ready. See you all later."

"Bye Lu-chan," Levy smiled.

"Bye bye," Mira giggled.

"Be sure you show enough cleavage," Cana teased.

"Damn it Cana! Stop teasing me!"

I turned and hurried out of the guild.

* * *

Third Person POV

"So what do your card's say will happen?" Mira asked.

Cana turned to her and smiled.

"A certain dragon is going to show up."

"You think Natsu's going to be jealous?" Mira asked.

"Have you read any dragon legends?" Levy smirked. "When they find a treasure they love they'll do almost anything to keep it."

* * *

Lucy's POV

"This feels so good," I said lying down in my bath tub.

I was trying to relax and clean up a little before my date, but a thought popped into my head.

_Natsu... I promised to hang out with him and Happy once they got back, so what happens if they show up tonight? I know! I'll leave them a note. We can just hang out tomorrow! Yeah! That'll work!_

After I finished bathing, I dried off and changed my clothes. I fixed my hair up and put a little bit of make up.

I then sat down and wrote a note to Natsu and Happy.

_I'd better get going if I don't want to be late. _

With that, I headed off.

* * *

Third Person POV

About a half an hour after Lucy left, a certain pink haired mage, accompanied by a flying blue cat, came crawling through the window.

"Luce!" The dragon slayer yelled. "We're back!"

The duo looked around but didn't see the blonde anywhere.

"Lucy!" Happy called. "Where are you?"

Natsu turned and saw the note Lucy had left for them.

"Dear Natsu and Happy," He read aloud. "If you guys arrived and I wasn't here, I apologize. I'm going on a date with a guy I met. I'll be back later this evening if you want to wait around. I'll hang out with you guys, like I promised, tomorrow. Love, Lucy. PS: Stop breaking into my house."

"So Lucy's on a date," Happy laughed. "She llliiiikes..."

Natsu growled and crumbled the paper in his hands. Happy stared, slightly horrified as flames consumed the note.

"Natsu," Happy pleaded. "Please don't do..."

Natsu leapt out the window and started following Lucy's scent.

"Anything stupid..."

Happy sprouted his wings and took of towards the guild.

"I'd better tell the Master."

* * *

Lucy's POV

Mark had been such a gentleman to me. He had volunteered to pay for my food, he had pulled my chair out, and had been sweet to me the whole time. We had, of course, talked about the guild and some of my adventures as a mage.

"So," He started, "what about Natsu?"

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Well, what kind of relationship do you two have?"

I felt my face heat up at that question.

"Well, we're teammates. He was the one who originally invited me to Fairy Tail."

"So you two have a close relationship then?"

"I guess so. Yeah. Actually, out of everyone in the guild I think Natsu is the one I'm closest to."

"So do you have any feelings for him?"

"N-No! We're friends, bu not like that...!"

"How do you think he feels for you?"

"Well he..."

A loud crash could be heard near the entrance of the restaurant. I turned back and felt my stomach sink.

"Natsu!?" I yelled.

"Where the hell is this guy!?" Natsu yelled.

He immediately turned and looked at me. He looked angry, not at me but I had seen this look is his eyes before.

_That's the same way he looked when Dan was around. _

Natsu then seemed to look past me at Mark.

"You!" He yelled moving towards us. "You gotta lot of nerve pal!"

Mark stood up and shook his hands nervously.

"I'm very sorry," he said nervously, "but I'm not following."

"You tried to take m...!"

Natsu stopped and just glared at the guy.

"Just go," he growled.

"Alright," Mark said.

He came over to me and shook my hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lucy," he grinned nervously. "I think I got enough to right my article. Please take care."

With that, Mark left in a hurry, paying for our meals as he ran.

"Ma'am," a waiter patted me on the shoulder nervously. "You and your... Um..."

Natsu stood there, still looking a little pissed.

"Friend, are going to have to leave."

"I'm very sorry," I apologized.

"Please... Just get him out of here."

"Of course."

I grabbed Natsu's arm and started to pull him.

"Come on, Natsu. I have to talk to you!"

Natsu and I left the restaurant and started walking back towards my apartment. We walked in silence for a moment as I tried to think of what to say.

"What the hell were you doing!?" I yelled.

"Sorry, Luce," he said.

"No, Natsu! Sorry is when you accidentally walk in on me in the shower, or when you accidentally bump into me while fighting Gray! You completely and totally ruined my date! Sorry doesn't begin to cut it! Why in Mavis's name would you do that!?"

"I was... I just..."

"You what!?"

He stood there shaking. I hardly ever saw Natsu like this, but I was too frustrated to care at that moment.

"Why did you do it!?"

"I was jealous!"

All of my frustration seemed to melt away.

"You what?"

"I was jealous. I didn't want that guy to have you. I read the note at your house and I was upset. I like you, a lot, Luce."

I stood there staring at him for a moment. I felt tears start forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know you're mad at me, but..."

I cut of Natsu by pressing our lips together. I probably should have been a little mad because of the trouble he had caused, but I couldn't care less at that moment. It felt so right to kiss Natsu. Not Mark or any other guy, just Natsu. We eventually broke away so I could speak

"I forgive you," I said.

"Thanks," Natsu grinned at me.

Natsu and I kissed again before heading back to my apartment together

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had some bad writers block. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Oh, and you can guess what the Master did to Natsu the next day.


	10. Simple

Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I hit another period of writers block.

* * *

**Simple**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu is my friend, and just that. It's simple.

Or it's supposed to be anyway.

It all started earlier while I was at the guild. Mira and I had been talking while Natsu and Gray were fighting over Mavis only knows what. Anyway, Mira had, of course, started teasing me about going out with Natsu.

"I do not like Natsu that way," I said.

I actually think I may have stuttered it.

"Then why are you blushing so much, Lu-chan?" Levy giggled.

"It's just embarrassing to think about falling for..."

I motioned back to point as Natsu stood over Gray laughing before getting knocked on his ass again.

"...That guy."

"What's so hard about it?" Mira asked. "You two seem to get along just fine."

I felt two arms wrap around me as a pair of hands latched themselves on to my breasts.

"And he's felt these up before, hasn't he," a familiar voice said.

"Damn it, Cana!" I yelled. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed.

"Is that true?" Levy asked.

"No... Kinda... A little... He just grabbed them once and-"

"See?" Mira smirked. "If that's the case, then Natsu clearly finds you attractive."

"It wasn't in a romantic way at all!" I snapped. "It just kinda... Happened."

"Well," Levy started again, "what if Natsu did have romantic feelings for you? What would you do?"

"Natsu's probably too dumb to know what romance is," Cana said.

"Don't call him dumb," I frowned.

They all looked at me for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Hey Natsu!" Mira called.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just wait," Levy giggled.

"Huh?" Natsu responded.

"Get your ass over here!" Cana commanded.

"Sure," Natsu said scratching his head. "What's up?"

"We were talking with Lucy about you and here," Levy said. "And know we're trying to prove something to her."

"So what do you need me for?"

"We wanted to ask you," Mira started, "if you like Lucy."

Natsu raised an eyebrow before giving off one of his signature grins.

"Of course I like her."

Mira looked like she was going to have a fangasm, I don't even know if that's a word but I'll say it. I shook my head though and turned to Natsu.

"They mean in a romantic way," I said. "Like the way Bisca and Alzack feel about each other."

Natsu's grin seemed to go down just a little and he seemed to blush.

"I know," he said sounding a little nervous. "That's what I meant."

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks turn tomato red. Mira started bouncing up and down happily, Levy just smiled at me, and Cana raised her glass as like a toast.

"I..." I started.

I got up and ran for the door.

"I have to go!"

* * *

I locked myself in my apartment and tried to get my mind of the subject. No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Natsu confessed to me in front of everyone. What do I do? I don't like Natsu in that way... Do I? _

I lied down on my bed and began to think.

_Natsu was my first friend here in Fairy Tail, he was even the one who invited me to join. He's always been really important to me because of that. It's as simple as that. Natsu is special to me because he was my first friend in Fairy Tail._

_..._

_That's not even right. He was my first real friend. He was the first person to ever like me for Lucy and not for Lucy Heartfilia. So, he's more special to me than just the friend who invited me to join Fairy Tail._

_Not only that, but he's always the one whose been there for me. Whenever I was upset or scared, it was always Natsu who was there to cheer me up. _

_Why did I say I don't love him?_

_It could ruin our friendship for one thing. Like, what if the two of us broke up or had a really bad fight. It could mess everything up. Then again, now that Natsu's told me, if I turn him down he may get mad at me._

_What the hell do I do!?_

_Why can't this be simple! _

"Hey, Luce," a voice said behind me.

I squealed slightly, not out of surprise but simply knowing who was there made me nervous.

"N-Natsu," I said nervously.

"Luce... I'm sorry."

I just stared at him for a moment.

"For what?"

"For earlier. You're made at me aren't you? That's why you ran out of the guild like that."

I just dropped my head.

"That's not it."

"What's wrong then?"

"I just... I don't know how to feel. I want to feel the same way about you, but I know it would cause problems."

"How?"

I ruffled my hair, frustrated.

"Like if we both felt the same way and we started dating, it would be complicated. Plus, if we ever broke up, what would happen to our friendship? I just want everything to be simple and-"

I felt Natsu's arms wrap around me and hold me tightly to his muscular chest.

"It doesn't have to be complicated."

"Relationships are though."

"What's wrong with still being the way we are?"

I turned my head and looked up into his eyes. Natsu looked so much gentler and sweeter than usual.

"This isn't the first time I've held you like this, is it?"

"No."

Natsu lifted one had up and gently guided my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Does it feel any different than the other times I've held you?"

Thought for a moment and smiled.

"No."

"We're already close as it is Luce," Natsu smiled gently. "There would only be one major difference I can think of."

"What's that?"

Natsu leaned in and locked our lips together before wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed us closer together. Natsu pulled away and I whimpered at the lose. He moved his lips over to my ear and whispered.

"We could do that more often."

I shivered slightly before shaking the feeling off.

"But what about...?"

I was cut of as he gently pecked me one more time for reassurance.

"I love you, Lucy. It's as simple as that. And after everything we've been through together already, is there even a real doubt in your mind we can't deal with whatever comes our way in the future?"

I stared at Natsu and thought a moment before smiling and kissing him again.

"No, there isn't."

We both smiled before kissing passionately one more time.

_Why the hell did I wait so long for this? _

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too."

* * *

There we go. I hope everyone likes it. I'm really having bad writers block so forgive me if it isn't top notch.


End file.
